Die Letzte Hoffnung
by Devilgirl83
Summary: Sie sah die Erde an. Sie war wunderschön. Schade das sie jetzt nichts tun kann um sie zu helfen. Nur weil sie nicht stark genug war um ihr Herr zu töten. Wer konnte sie helfen damit sie die Erde retten konnte? Und weshalb ist Meister Kaio überrascht?
1. Sind wir hier sicher?

Hey. Ich hoffe dass Ihr diese gesichte mag. Wenn Ihr mit mein deutsch nicht zufrieden sind dann wird ich schon hier sagen dass ich aus Dänemark komme und dass dies das beste ist was ich machen kann. Ich weiss dass Fehler in meine gesichte ist, aber das gibt es bestimmt in jeder gesichte. Ich wird mich auf rewiews sehr freuen.

Vielen spass mit meine gesichte.

**Kapitel 1. Sind wir hier sicher?**

Es war wohl wieder morgen. Schon wieder musste ich aus mein Bett steigen um in die küche zu gehen und das Putzzeug zu hohlen. Dann das Schiff sauber machen. Mich neu anziehen den Herr sien Essen bringen und dann konnte ich frühstücken. So war es jedes mal wenn der Herr seiner Planeten besichtigen wollte. Immer wieder musste ich und meine zwei freundinnen ihn begleiten. Raika weil sie gut kochen konnte, Lania weil sie gut massieren konnte und ich weil ich Putzen konnte und weil ich die schönste von alle Sklavinnen war. Ich hasste es. Diese hilflosigkeit. Ich war zwar stark und konnte einige soldanten der Herr besiegen aber ich war nicht stark genug um den Herr zu besiegen und deshalb konnte ich nicht von hier weg.

Seit ich 10 Jahre Alt war, war ich seine Sklavin. Erst als Putzfrau, dann als ich älter wurde seine persönliche Sklavin. Ich weiss nicht wie viele Jahre gegangen ist. Zu viele. Ich habe kein Geburtstag. Ich weiss nicht ob meine Familie lebt, oder ob es überhaupt eine von meiner Art lebt. Zwar bin ich nur ein halbblut aber der Herr hat mir gesagt das es noch zwei vollblut gibt. Nur zwei die er bald töten wird. Denn die haben sein Vater und sein Bruder getötet.

Ich bin Sklavin nummer 35. Raika ist Sklave 27 und Lania nummer 41. Unsere Namen dürfen wir nicht benutzen. Auch dürfen wir nich miteinander reden. Aber Raika hat die fährigkeit die gedamken zu lesen und weiter zu teleportieren. So können wir miteinander reden. Sonst durften wir nur „Ja Herr" oder „Nein Herr" sagen und dann nur wenn man uns fragt.

Jeden zweiten Tag werde ich zu den Herr am Abend gerufen. Dann muss ich schon wieder was anderes anziehen. Der Herr will sich dann amüsieren. Und das nicht immer sexuel. Er schlägt mich manchmal fat zu tode. Aber weil ich die schönste Sklavin ist, wird ich, als einzigeste Sklave, in Heilungstank gebracht, damit ich wieder heil und schön wird. Das ist das schlimmste. Am liebsten möchte ich sterben aber der Herr will mich.

Wenn ich darüber nachdenke ist es schon mehr als drei Tage vergangen als ich das letzte mal bei der Herr war. Ich habe nichts dagegen aber es wundert mich schon. Noch nie würde er mich einfach so vergesen. Irgendwie macht es mir mehr Angst als wenn ich zu ihn muss.

Ich lag auf meinem Bett als man mich rufte. Der Herr wollte mich morgen nachmittag sehen. Wir werden ein Planet besuchen und er wollte das ich sie mich ansehen sollte bevor er sie erobertet. Ich sollte mein zweites kleidungsstück an haben. Ich besahs nur drei kleidungen. Eins in dem ich Puzte, eins in dem ich den Herr sein essen bringen, das war es auch was ich morgen an haben sollen, und eins die ich für die nächtliche abender mit den Herr an hatte.

‚Was? Ich soll mit den Herr ein Planet ansehen? Das habe ich doch sonst nie gemacht. Kann es sein das es auf diesen Planet unvergängliche Natur befindet? Dann wird er mich doch nur quälen.' Ich fing an zu weinen. Ich war mit alle Naturen dieser Universums verbunden. Das war es was ein Fa-lentier ausmachten. Und der Herr wusste es genau. Deshalb soll ich morgen mit ihn diesen Planet ansehen.

Ich wachte auf. Es war schon wieder morgen. Ich wiederholte die rutine, die ich schon seit vielen Jahren machte. Als ich den Herr sein Frühstück brachte sah er mich an und fragte:

„Na nummer 35. Freust du dich schon diesen Planet näher an zu sehen?" Er zeigte auf das aussicht Fenster und da sah ich wie ein Planet näher kam.

„Ja Herr."

„Gut. Ich wird dich rufen wenn es soweit ist" sagte er mit eine amüsanten Stimme. Er wusste das ich mich nicht daruaf freute. Und trotzdem sollte ich sagen das ich es tue. Es war die Hölle.

Ich ging wieder raus und ging zu meine zimmer. Ich sezte mich auf meinem Bett und wartete. Die Zeit war unendlich lang.

Nach einige Stunden rufte man nach mir. Ich wartete noch einige minuten bis die Tür auf ging. Dort stand zwei Soldaten, die mich zum Herr führen sollte. Sie begleiten der Herr und mich hinaus.

Es war atemberaubend. Dieser Planet war fast so schön wie meine Heimat Planet. Ich hatte schon seit Jahren kein schönere Planet oder Natur gesehen. Ich stand da und man konnte an mich sehen das der Planet mir gefiehl und das er wohl sehr schön ist. Ich bereute es sofort das ich so offentsichtlich war, denn der Herr lächelte ein für ihn amüsantes lachen.

„So das ist die Erde. Dein Gesichtsausdruck zu folge sagt mir, dass es auch eine schöne und wertfolle Natur hat. Ich wird versuchen sie nicht all zu sehr zu zerstöhren."

Ich sah zu boden hinunter.

„Ha ha. Aber bevor ich die Erde erobern kann, muss ich erst die da töten. Und die werden nicht ohne kampf aufgeben, wenn sie aufgeben." Er zeigte auf einige Männer und zwei Kindern.

Die Z-kriegern sah das fremde Raumschiff an. Rasgekommen war ein echt starker Krieger, zwei soldaten und zwischen die beiden befand sich ein junger Frau.

„Das ist Cooler" sagte Vegeta und zeigte auf den stärkste krieger. „Er ist der Sohn von King Cold und der Brudervon Freezer. Er ist aber viel stärker als die beide zusammen es war."

„Echt?" staunte Kurririn.

„Da können wir nicht viel machen. Aber wir können doch die beiden Soldaten besiegen.Es sieht so aus als wäre die junge Frau ene Sklavin." Sagte Ten Shin Han.

„Das könnt ihr machen. Aber wartet bis wir gegen dieser Cooler kämpft. Dann könnt ihr sicher sein das er sich nicht einmischt." Sagte Gohan

Sie nickten und sah wie Cooler auf sie zuging.

„Na wenn das nicht der stoltze Vegeta ist. Es wird mir ein vergnügen sein dich zu töten."

„Ach ja. Aber nur in deiner Träume." Sagte Vegeta und griff ihn an.

Es war der typische Dragonball Z kampf. Erst wurde Vegeta besiegt, dann Trunks und Goten, dann Gohan und as Goku gegen ihn kämpfte besiegte Goku ihn und schickte ihn zu hölle. Wärend dessen griff Ten Shin Han, Kurririn und Yamchu die beiden Soldaten an. Die besiegte die beide mit leichtigkeit.

„Kommt mit. Wir bringen dich in sicherheit. Wir tun dir nichts" sagte Kurririn.

Die Sklavin reagierte nicht. ‚Das ist ja furchtbar. Die Natur ist schlimm zugerichtet. Und der kampf gegen den Herr macht es noch schlimmer. Das wird dieNatur nicht überleben. In einem Jahr wird sie langsam sterben. Ich muss was tun. Sobald der kampf vorbei ist wird ich sie ein weinig helfen. Es wird aber ein Monat dauern bis sie ganz heil ist' dachte sie.

„Kannst du mich hören?" fragte Kurririn.

Sie ah ihn an. „Ja Herr"

„Gut. Dann kommt mit. Wir bringen dich in sicherheit."

Sie schültetet den Kopf. Sie sah den Kampf an und dann in das Raumschiff. Als sie in denn Raumschiff sah, sah sie besorgt aus. Als würde sie sich sorgen machen.

„Hast du freunde da drin?" fragte Ten Shin Han.

„Ja Herr."

„Gut. Sind die auch Skalvn wie du?"

„Ja Herr"

„Dann holen wir sie raus. Keiner angst. Das schaffen wirmit links."

Sie sah ihn vertrauenswürdig an. ‚Die haben reine Seelen. Ich kann den vertrauen oder? Ich kann doch fühlen das sie gutr menschen sind, aber wer sagt mir dass das ist was man braucht? Ich muss aber hierbleiben. Di Natur braucht mich. Es ist furchtbar.'

Ten Shin Han und Kurririn ging in das Schiff rein. Es ging nicht lange zeit bis sie zwei andere Sklavinnen gefunden hatte. Kurririn ging das Schiff durch.

„Es gibt kein andere Sklavinnen als die beiden. Ich habe überall nachgesehen."

„Ok gut. Bitte folgt uns. Wir werden euch nichts tun. Wir bringen euch in sicherheit."

Die beiden folgten Ten Shin han und Kurrirn. Nicht weil sie ihn glaubten, sodern sie hatten viel zu viel angst sie nicht zu gehohren. Sie gigen dicht neben einander. ‚Denkst du das man sie glauben kann Lania?' fragte Reika. ‚Ich weiss nicht. Ich kann es nicht beurteilen. Nur Tamia kann das. Wo ist sei bloss?' ‚Soweit ich weiss musste sie mit den Herr raus. Sie sollte sich diesen Planet ansehen. Was passiert bloss dadraussen?'

Als sie raus kamen sahen sie Tamia, die traurig aussah. Neben ihr stand ein junger Mann.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Kurririn

„Ich weiss nicht. Sie mag wohl nicht den kampf anzusehen aber tut es trotzdem."

‚Tamia. Was ist den los. Es sieht so aus als würde der Herr verlieren. Was macht dich so traurig?' fragte Reika. ‚Siehst du nicht wie dieser Planet darunter leidet? Es gibtso viele negativeenergie in den Pflanzen hier und das wird die Erde bald töten. Ich mussversuchen sie zu reinigen.' sagte dieser. ‚Können wir dieser Personen hier vertrauen? Werden sie uns beschützen können?' frgate Lania nun. ‚Ja. Sie sind ok. Vor dem sollen wir keiner angst haben. Wir könne sogar ganz gewönlich reden. Und das bestimmt ohne „Ja Herr" zu sagen.'

„Was ist los? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?" fragte Ten Shin Han und schaute Tamia an.

„Nichts stimmt hier. Sag mal, hat ihr öffters gegen starken böse gegenern gekämpft?" sagte Tamia.

„Ja aber wieso willst du das den wissen?"

„Dachte ich schon. Die Erde leidet unter diesen negativen energien die durch diesen kämpfen raus kamen. Die Natur wird das nicht überleben wenn man nichts dagegen tun. Und wen die Natur stirbt dann..."

„Werden wir auch sterben. Hab ich recht?" fragte Yamchu

Tamia nickte. „Aber hat keiner angst. In einem Monat wird ich schon fast alles wieder gereinigt haben. Wenn ich heute überleben wird und den Herr getötet wird."

„Ich weiss zwar nicht wie du das denn macen wird aber eins kann ich dich versprechen: Du wirst heute nicht sterben und ‚Den Herr' wird sterben." Sagte Kurririn

Tamia schaute ihn an. Sie war sicher das er recht hatte. Sie shaute zu ihren freundinnen rüber. Die hatten immer noch angst aber sie waren gesund. „Habt keine angst. Wir werden es schon irgendwie überleben. Ruht euch aus. Ich werde euch schon beschützen." Das war schon sehr beruhigend. Reika und Lania fiel uaf den boden und schlief ein. Die waren noch sehr müde. So lange hatten sie nicht richtig schlafen können. Immer war dieser angst. Aber jetzt wo Tamia sich sicher war das sie bis jetzt in sicherheit waren, konnte sie ruhig schlafen.

Als der kampf vorbei war fing Tamia an ihre Kalentische kräfte zu konzentrieren. Sie liess die energie der Natur durch ihr körper gleiten. Langsam nahm sie die negative energie in sich auf. Es war sehr gefährlich aber sie musste es einfach tun. Die energie die sie schon gereinigt hatte floss wieder raus und sie sorgte dafür das es eine art schutzschild bekam, damit es nicht wieder von negative energie besätzt wurde. Die negative energie, die sie von der Natur genommen hatten, schloss sie in eine energiekugel, die aus ihren körper ging.

Während dessen sah die Z-krieger ihr zu. „Was macht sie da?" fragte Goku.

„Sie hat erzählt das die Natur von bösen energie umgeben ist und das die Natur dadurch sterben würde. Sie erzählte das sie das nicht zulassen würde. Sie würde die Natur reinigen. Und ich glaube dass sie das jetzt tut" sagte Ten Shin Han.

„Unglaubig. Was für eine kraft. Und sieht. Das muss die negative energie sein" sagte Gohan.

Als Tamia fertig war, war sie so müde dass sie sich kaum auf den beine halten konnte. Das hat viel energie gekostet. Die Z-kriegern sah es und konnte es sogar verstehen. „Ich glaube dass es besser ist dass wir die drei zu Bulma bringen. Da können sie ausschlafen und morgen uns erzählen wer sie sind. Die sind alle sehr erschöpft" sagte Goku. Alle waren einig und Tamia nickte.

So flog sie alle zu Bulma und Reika, Lania und Tamia wurde in ein zimmer gebracht wo sie in ruhe schlafen konnte.


	2. Was ist ein Kalentier?

**Kapitel 2 Was ist ein Kalentier?**

Meister Kaio sah was auf die Erde geschah. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Es lebte noch ein Kalentíer. Aber er hatte gedacht das sie alle in den letzten grossen kampf gestorben seid. Und dann auf einmal taucht diese junge Frau auf. Sie ist zwar nur zu hälfte ein Kalentíer, aber vielleicht konnte sie dann das Universum retten. Die Feen konnte es nicht. Sie hatten nicht die macht dazu. Nur Kalentiers hatten das. Und jetzt ist einer aufgetaucht. Sogar in richtigem moment.

Er konnte vor freude tanzen. Er musste herausfinden wie stark ihre kräfte war.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Tamia auf. ‚Wo bin ich hier??? Ach ja. Ich bin auf die Erde. Die Kämpfer muss uns irgendwo hingebracht haben.' Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich um die Auraen in der nähe. Sie konnte zwei an einem ort registrien, die schwach waren, ein andere die herum ging und fast kein kraft besitzte und zwei die ein sehr hohen kampfkraft hatten.

Sie öfftnete ihre Augen wieder und sah ihren Freundinnen an. Die waren auch wach.

„Guten Morgen Reika und Lania. Hat ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Ja."

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Reika.

„Ich weiss nicht ganz genau wo wir sind, aber wir sind hier sicher. Das weiss ich ganz genau. Las uns sehen wo wir uns hier waschen kann."

Sie öffnete eine Tür und dahinter war ein riesen grossen Wandschrank, mit den schönnsten kleider die sie je gesehen hatten.

„Glaubst du dass wir diese Kleider benutzen darf? Oder soll wir unsere alten Kleider anziehen?" fragte Lania.

In den moment klopfte es an die Tür und herein kam Bulma.

„Guten Morgen. Ich heisse Bulma Briefs. Ich wohne hier mit meine Eltern, mein Sohn und der Vater von meinem Sohn. Kann ich auch irgendwie helfen. Ihr seid meine Gäste."

„Hey. Ich bin Tamia und das hier ist meine Freundinnen Reika und Lania. Wir möchten uns gern frisch machen und dürfen wie eine von diesen Kleider anziehen?"

„Hinter diessen Tür ist ein Badezimmer. Da könnt ihr euch frisch machen. Und ihr könnt alle diese Kleider bekommen wenn ihr wollt. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Ich hole euch in eine Stunde wieder, damit ihr Frühstücken kann."

Dann ging sie wieder. Die drei Freundinnen sah einander an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Diese Bulma hat ihnen gerade ein Schrank voller schöne Kleider geschenkt.

Als sie in das Badezimmer ging wurden sie überrascht. Es war grösser als ihren alten zimmer und es war eine Dusche und Badewanne. Sie beschlossen sich dafür einfach zu entspannen und nahm ein Bad in der Badewanne. Danach fand sie Klamotten die ihnen gefiel und passte.

Bulma kam wieder und nahm die drei mit in die Küche. Da waren viele verschiedende speisen aufgetischt.

„Na ja, ich wusste nicht was ihr mag, so ich habe verschiedende Gerichte gekocht. Es machts nichts wenn ihr nicht aufessen kann. Denn Vegeta und Trunks können das für euch machen."

Sie ging zu Tisch und sah die Speisen an. Sie probierte verschiedende Gerichte und nach eine halbe Stunde waren sie satt und zufrieden. Vegeta, Trunks ung Goku kamen herein und frass das letzte essen.

„Wir haben einige fragen an euch und besonders an dir" sagte Vegeta und nickte zu Tamia.

„Das kann ich mich schon denken. Es ist eine lange Gesichte und jeder der es hören woll darf das. Aber versucht nicht es andere zu erzählen. Dafür ist es viel zu viel komplex."

„Gut. Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer. Bulma gibt doch den andere bescheid, ok? Sie soll in einer Stunde hier sein" sagte Goku.

‚Son Goku. Ich muss dich was erzählen. Diese Tamia ist zu hälfte ein Kalentier. Sie ist die einzigste Kalentier im Universum. Ich habe den letzte Tag nach überlebende von einer der grössten Schlacht in der Gesichte des Universums gusucht, aber eine Fee hat mir erzählt das alle Kalentiers damal gestorben ist. Und der Kampf ist noch nicht gewonnen. Nur ein Kalentier hat die macht es zu beenden. Deshalb muss du Tamia beschützen. Du muss sie auch trännieren. Sie muss stärker werden. Erzählt ihr noch nicht davon das sie die einzigeste Kalentier ist. Es ist wichtig dasa sie stärker wird.'

‚Ich habe verstanden Meister Kaio. Ich verspreche dir, das ich sie beschützen wird und das ich ihr tränniere.'

„Was ist los Kakarott? Du siehst so merkwürdig aus."

„Es ist nicht besonders."

In der nächste Stunde kamen die Z-krieger, deren Frauen, Familie und freunde.

„Ist alle angekommen? Gut du kannst anfangen Tamia. Erz¨hle uns deiner gesichte" sagte Bulma.

„Danke. Erstmal. Ich heisse Tamia mein Heimatplanet ist einer Astroide die um Kalent kreisst. Es heisst Keta. Eigenlich kommt meiner Mutter von Kalent aber weil ich nur zu hälfte ein Kalentier ist, stösst Kalent mich fort. Deshalb wohnte ich auf Keta. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und so hat die beste Freudinnen meiner Mutter mich aufgezigen. Sie ist ein Sayajin wie mein Vater es war. Sie hat mich das kämpfen beigebracht und vier Stunden am Tag kam die Königin der Kalentiers um mich die Kraft der Kalentiers zu lehrnen. Als ich 10 Jahre Alt war, musste ich auf meine erste prüfung. Ich musste ein wald auf ein Planet wieder in balance bringen. Leider kam Cooler zu gleiche Zeit auf diesen Planten. Er kannte offentsichlich die Kräfte und schwäche ein Kalentiers, denn er hat mich gefangen und gesagt wenn ich meine kräfte benutzen um nach Hause zu kommen wird er jeden Tag ein Baum von jeder seine Planeten zerstören. Ihr wird sicher denken warum ich dann geblieben ist, aber ein Kalentier ist mit Natur verbunden und die Natur ist uns wichtiger als alles andere. Deshalb konnte ich nichts machen. Und sterben konnte ich auch nicht. Denn jeder Kalentier hat ein Planet die er einmal vollkommen von negativen energien reinigen muss. Und ich habe den selben Planet die meine Mutter hatte. Und die wurde nicht von meine Mutter gereinigt.

Ich kann von Planet zu Planet reisen ohne das ich ein Raumschiff brauchen muss. Ich werde, sobald ich die Erde gereinigt habe zurück zu Keta reisen. Ich muss wissen ob meine Pflegemutter noch lebt. Und ob einige Kalentier überlebt hat. Vor ungefähr 5 Jahre rufte die Kalentiers und die Feen jeder Kalentier und jeder Fee zu sich um ein Schlacht zu gewinnen. Die Schattenkrieger hatte sich versammelt und ein riesen grossen Schlacht zu kämpfen. Ich habe seit daher nichts von den Kalentiers oder Feen gehört. Und ich weiss dass wir den Kampf noch nicht gewonnen hat, denn Cooler hat öffters die Schattenkrieger benutz. Das letzte mal vor ungefähr drei Wochen. Und ich weiss auch dass nur ein Kalentier das Tor zu Schattenwelt schliessen kann. Es ist wohl einer art Prüfung, denn das Tor öffnet sich jeder 500 Jahre.

Nun ihr fragt euch bestimmt auch weshalb ich damals, als ich gefangen wurde, mich nicht wehrte. Nun ja Cooler war ja viel stärker als ich. So einfach ist es. Jetzt weisst ihr wer ich bin und ungefähr was ein Kalentier ist."

Das war ja viele Informationen auf einmal. Die Z-krieger und ihre freunde sahen sich an. Wenn es immer noch diese Schattenkriege gibt, würde sie denn nicht einmal auf die Erde kommen? Und wie stark war so eine? Konnte sie die Schattenkrieger besiegen? Oder waren sie stärker? Und wer war bloss dieser weibliche Sayajin die Tamia aufgezogen hatte?

„Sag mal Tamia. Du erwähnte das ein Sayajin dich erzogen hatte. Wer ist sie?" fragte Vegeta.

„Ja das habe ich. Aber weiso willst du wissen wer sie ist. Sie ist ganz harmlos."

„Sag es mir. Ich bin der Prinz der Sayjins und ich will es wissen."

‚Vegeta ist der Prinz? Dann ist er ja „Sohn". Aber darf ich ihn es erzählen wer sie ist? Na ja ich kann ja ihr Name sagen.'

„Sie heisst Ti-Lana."

„Sag mal Tamia, was für ein Planet muss du reinigen?" fragte Reika neugierrig.

„Die Erde. Es ist wohl die Ironie des Schicksals das wir gerade hier befreit wurde."

„Ich frage mich wer dein Vater ist. Es gab nicht so viele Sayajins als du geboren wurde. Wie Alt bist du eigentlich Tamia?" fragte Ten Schin Han.

„Ich bin 20 Jahre Alt. Mein Vater weisst nicht das ich lebe. Er weisst nicht einmal das Mutter schwanger wurde als er sie ausnutzte. Aber ich weiss wer er ist. Ti-Lana hat mir es erzählt. Er ist heute tot und das stört mich nicht. Wenn iht unbedingt sein Name wissen wollt, dann hiess er Raditz."

Alle staunte. Das bedeutete dass Tamia die Nichte von Goku ist und Gohan und Goten hatte eine Kusine.

„Heh. Ironie dass er gerade auf der Erde getötet wurde, wo du wieder dein Freiheit bekommen hat" sagte Piccolo.

„Ich weiss das er hier gestorben ist und wie. Die ganze Nacht habe die Gesichte der Natur gehört. Sie hat mir alle kämpfe erzählt damit ich weisss wir stark die negative energir waren die aus gelassen wurde. Er war ja nur mein Vater die ich nie kennelehrne wollte. So macht euch keine gedanken darüber, dass ihr gegen ihn gekämpft hat. Ist mir schnuppe."

„Tamia. Was soll wir hier auf die Erde machen? Ich bin gewohnt ein Sklavin zu sein. Das war ich ja seit meiner Geburt. Ich kenne nichts anderes" sagte Lania.

„Ist das wahr? Dann wird ich dich zeigen was Freiheit ist. Und du kannst alles machen was du willst. Ich möchten dich helfen wenn du willst" sagte Bulma.

„Danke. Schön zu wissen. Ich brauche deine hilfe. Ich möchte lehrne was es heisst selbständig zu sein."

„Klar. Das wirst lehrnen und vieles mehr. Willkommen auf die Erde. Deine neue Heimat wenn du willst."

„Ach wir haben euch beide fast vergessen. Ich weiss nicht einmal euche Namen. Und ihr kennt bestimmt auch nicht unsere Namen. Ich bin Son Goku aber Vegeta nennt mich Kakrott, weil das mein geburt name ist."

„Ich bin Lania. Ich komme von den schöne wasser Planet Wella."

„Ich bin Prinzessin Reika von Plaktonia. Als mein Planet von Cooler übernommen wurde, wollte er den besten Koch von Planktonia. Und weil ich die beste ist, musste ich mit ihn. Auf Planktonia ist es nich aussergewöhnlich dass die Könliche Familie ein andere Beruf haben als nur Könlich zu sein. Meine Mutter war Tänzerin, bevor sie königin wurde und mein Vater war Automekaniker."

„Wilkommen auf die Erde Prinzessin Reika. Du möchtes bestimmt wieder nach hause."

„Wenn mein Planet noch eksitierte dann ja. Aber Cooler hat sie zerstört."

„Tut mir leit. Aber dann kannst du hier bleiben. Wir haben nichts dagegen."

„Es ist spät geworden. Ich möchte gern noch ein Teil von der Natur reinigen bevor abenessen. Und wer von euch will mich trännieren, damit ich stärker werden kann?" sagte Tamia.

„Das werde ich. Und ich glaube auch dass das genug für heute ist. Ich kommen morgen früh und dann können wir mit dem tränning beginnen" sagte Goku.

Sie verabschieden sich und Tamia fing an die Erde zu reinigen.


End file.
